


Never Missed A Show

by Dustydexx



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Just Cecil's voice, M/M, So insert your headcanon here, Who feels a bit guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustydexx/pseuds/Dustydexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos' job is very busy. Especially when said job takes place in Night Vale, which adds stress, chaos, ignorance, and down right terror to his already insane job. </p>
<p>That being said, Carlos has never missed Cecil's radio show. And he honestly didn't want to start now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Missed A Show

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Welcome to Night Vale or it's characters.
> 
> I do, however, own this fanfiction.

Carlos stared down at the table with a hard brown eyed stare. His short "perfect" brown locks fell infront of his eyes, making him wipe at them with a scoff of annoyance. He was watching the small grey ball of some gelatinous substance quickly continue sprouting hair. This ball was just one of the many that, apparently, were all placed in Night Vale's clocks. Carlos furiously scribbled down notes, watching as thick black hair now covered blob, the hair was so thick and dark you couldn't even tell it WAS originally grey. 

Carlos was busy, very very busy. So busy, he didn't notice the clock strike 6:00, marking the start of Cecil's radio show, which Carlos made a valiant effort to NEVER miss and indeed had not missed one yet.

It wasn't until 10 minutes later that one of Carlos' science team members came by and tapped Carlos on the shoulder, making the perfect man jump slightly in surprise, then turn and snap at the person before him. "What?!" He voice ground out in annoyance. Couldn't they tell that Carlos was a busy man?! The team member before him frowned a bit. "Sorry, Carlos. I just wanted to point out that it's 6:10...." Carlos stared at his teammate for a little bit, confusion swirling through his mind. Why does that even matter-

Oh.

Oh no!!!

"Cecil!!" Carlos exclaimed as he dropped his clipboard to the floor and booked it to the radio on the other side of the room, switching it on. The radio was always on the channel Cecil would be on, Carlos never having another reason to change it.

"-and that was the traffic. Remember listeners, if there is an intricate bouquet of roses on your doorstep, that is NOT the secret police giving you the safety sign. The secret police will place a single carnation on your doorstep for the safety sign. If the bouquet is on your doorstep do NOT leave your home. Instead, say "balloons" that is the word used to alert the secret police of impersonators."

Carlos sighed heavily. If the trafic was already over, he had missed well over half of Cecil's show. Carlos trudged back to the table and picked up the clipboard, not even bothering to pay attention to the grey hairy blob moving around on the table below.

"Special message citizens, Carlos, my dear lovely perfect Carlos, has found that the water in Night Vale, doesn't have the non-taste that water usually has. Upon multiple taste tests, he and his team found that water has a distinct taste of a sweet tart. Carlos asks that you citizens out there try the water, and write back whether or not yours tastes like sweet tart as well."

Carlos smiled, the original guilty feeling he had now being replaced with one of happiness and love. He could always rely on Cecil to spread out the word of anything Carlos needed. Cecil was reliable and loyal like that. It was one of the many traits the originally attracted Carlos to Cecil.

"I know you listeners don't like to hear about my personal life but me and Carlos' relationship is going splendidly. I must say, these past months have been the happiest ones of my life." 

Carlos could feel his heart flutter in his chest and his cheeks colour a soft red. Carlos was very happy that Cecil was fine being out in the open about their relationship, proud to share with the entirety of Night Vale who he was in love with and his heart still leapt when Cecil would use such endearing words as "perfect" and "lovely" for Carlos. When truly, Cecil was the lovely and perfect one in their relationship. 

"Of course, we have been being safe on our dates, listeners! We have gone to only Counsel approved date sights and we filled out the date forms after. Remember to be safe when out on dates. And NEVER take your date to or near the dog park. With that being said, now, the weather." 

Carlos listened as a new song came on in place of what would have been weather in any other NORMAL town, it's fast tempo and quick lyrics echoing in the room as he looked back at the grey blob, which apparently had shed it's thick hair while Carlos wasn't looking, leaving a pile of the hair on the table. The song passed by quickly and Cecil's smooth voice filled the room again.

Carlos had never missed Cecil's show, not since he moved to Night Vale. It started with the fact that Carlos was often alone in the lab and having Cecil's voice filling the lab around him was much preferred compared to the "Angel channel" which consisted of loud ear-splitting high tones and screeches. Carlos figured that only Angels understood what those shrieks and tones meant.

And soon enough, Carlos started listening to the channel even when he wasn't at work. (The open praises Cecil said of Carlos constantly has nothing to do with that either. Nope.) 

And then, Cecil and Carlos started dating, and Carlos made sure to never miss one out of pure devotion for the man, understanding that if Carlos was to fully support something with all his heart of Cecil's, it would have to be the radio show. Not that Carlos was complaining, he loved supporting Cecil in general, just as Cecil supported Carlos. Besides, they were only 20 minutes long and sometimes that would be the only way Carlos could hear his boyfriend that day, being constantly busy with this acid trip of a town.

So, Carlos felt quite shitty again, having missed half of the show. 

And before Carlos could dwell on that shitty feeling anymore, Cecil's voice was cutting through his thoughts.

"That was it for our news, stay tuned for a two hour special on the types of perfume and what they mean, presented by our own community Detective, William. (1) And dear listeners, while walking around, going about your day, stop. And question; is this all real? Are you real? Is that small child holding a large plastic figure of a cactus real? Is Night Vale real? Because, there is a good chance it isn't. Goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight." 

And Cecil's voice was gone, and before Carlos could stop himself, he was replying back with a bright smile and soft sparkling brown eyes, "Goodnight, Cecil."

Carlos let the radio continue, blocking it out as he continued his observations, the only thoughts in his mind of Cecil and when he might being seeing his boyfriend next.

All in all, it was a goodnight.

A goodnight indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, over the past three days I started listening to Welcome to Night Vale and began my fast fall into obsession. 
> 
> I had to write something for Carlos and Cecil so, here you are!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!  
> Lots of love,   
> Tennex <3
> 
> 1) Hopefully some Sherlock fans will catch this.


End file.
